We Will Be Watching
by Shuggie
Summary: The Golden Goddesses pay a night time visit to tthe future Hero of Time as he sleeps. Farore thinks about Link's destiny and the things he's doomed to endure, adn she wishes she could spare him.


1Three figures silently walked through the trees of the Kokiri Forest. They were each robed with the hoods pulled over their faces, making determination of gender impossible. Together, they slipped behind a large tree. "The Village is not much farther," one said in a soft voice, undoubtedly female. Her companions nodded. The one who had spoken stuck her head from behind the tree, glanced to the sides, and motioned for the others to follow her.

Quickly, the trio found a small dirt path and continued down it. Another of the figures spoke, her voice much harsher than her companion. "We should have just appeared in the Village. It would have been more practical."

The last figure slapped her hard on the back, causing her to stumble. "Hush, Sister," she said, her voice deep and rich. "You, most certainly more than us, know why we could do no such thing. Besides, the walk is good for us."

"Only because you are overly obsessed with exercise," the second's strict voice noted.

"Sisters, please," the first said. "We are here."

Looking forward, the other two could see that they had indeed arrived at their destination. The large hollow log led them over a bridge and into the Village of the Forest Children. It was night, and not even the fairies were stirring. The Children all lay sleeping in their hollow tree trunk homes. An owl flew over head, the only sign of life.

"You watch him more closely than us," the tallest woman said. "Which one does he live in?"

The smallest cloaked figure strolled purposefully down the dirt path. She went down the small hill that led to a hollowed tree taller than the rest. She moved the hem of her dark green robes from her feet and began her climb up the ladder. Her sisters followed, and once all were on the balcony, she opened the door.

All three were quite surprised to find the one roomed home empty. "Well, that is just wonderful," the one in blue snapped. "We walked all this way, and he isn't even here! Did you not check before we left, Sister?"

"Oh do stop yelling at her," the red donned sister sighed. "It's not her fault. He probably awoke and moved."

"But where in Hyrule would he have gone," she asked.

"I know," the smallest whispered.

The three sisters nearly ran through the maze of the Lost Woods. The one in blue found it very lucky that they were not silly little beings who were able to be lost here. But even if she and her older sister had been lost, the smallest would certainly know her way.

They stepped through a hollowed trunk and came upon the entrance to another smaller maze. They took another step forward, but all stopped at the sound of a chilling howl. A wolfo emerged from the foliage howling in rage. The sister in the green cloak held up a small hand, and the animal stopped. In a fluid motion, she gestured to the side. The animal growled but did not move. "Go from here," the woman said. The wolfo whimpered and stuck its tail between its legs. However, it still did not retreat. Almost angrily, the woman removed her hood.

Glowing brilliance met the wolfo's eyes, and it immediately fled. The woman stared after it with bright, earthy green eyes. She tilted her head, green hair spilling into her eyes and from the hood. It fell down her body in great green waves. Woven into her locks were golden ribbons. She tucked a strand behind her ear, revealing a hanging golden triangle. She said, "I wish I did not have to frighten the poor creature."

The other two removed their hoods, allowing their own golden glory to be held. The oldest sister had short fiery red hair and eyes the color of blood. Her skin was bronze from long hours in the sun, and her arms, which she had pushed her long sleeves away from, were well sculpted.. She had a fierce and eager look to her, as if at any given moment, she would leap into battle. Her younger sister had hair the color of the sky on a cloudless afternoon, which she had pulled back high on her head. Her blue eyes were narrowed in slight irritation. She flipped the ponytail over her shoulder, where it fell to the small of her back. "It was just as well,"she said. "The creature might have hurt the boy."

The Goddess Farore strolled into the small maze, the Deku Shrubs cowering back form her glory. She climbed the stair case leading to the Forest temple, her older sisters behind her. In the Sacred Forest Meadow, a few fairies remained awake. They stopped their idle flights to behold the Goddesses, only shrinking back slightly when one looked their way.

Farore's green eyes traveled over the Meadow until they finally landed on the small stump of a tree. Rather, they were focused on the pair of booted feet behind the stump. She glided over and knelt down. "My little hero," she whispered lovingly. Din and Nayru looked down on the sleeping boy, the boy who would save their creation.

This little boy would be their Hero. He would grow up strong and brave. Farore had chosen him. Nayru crinkled her nose. He had limp blonde hair, half hidden under a green hat. Had his eyes been open, they would have been the color of the lake. His skin was a warm color, not a bronze as if might have been from living in the eternal shade of the trees. He was not the smartest thing. He had not yet noticed that he was the only growing child. The other Kokiri had been so for years and years. He also had no fairy. The Kokiri each had their own guardian fairy. But Farore must have had a reason.

Din blinked down at the child as Farore brushed his bags from his face. He was a rather small child. He was active, for sure. He climbed trees, as well as a seven year old could, with the other Kokiri. He was getting quite talented with the slingshot he had sneaked from the leader's house. She bit her bottom lip. He was still rather shrimpy.

Farore could only smile in pride at her charge. He wold have to face such hardships in his life. In one day everything would change for him. She would have stopped it all if she could, but it was not their place to interfere in the lives of the mortals. But he was her child, more so than the other beings of Hyrule. She brushed his bangs back again.

One brave fairy floated forward. She was young, the Goddesses could tell. None of the others had dared move towards them. "Um–Your Majesties?"

The other fairies gasped in surprise. What was she doing! Farore merely smiled at the young fairy. Din laughed aloud, and Nayru raised a slim brow. "Holiness," she said, "would perhaps be a better word."

The tiny fairy squealed in fear and flew back a few feet. "No, no, my child," Farore called. "Come back. Pay my sister no mind. She's just cranky today."

Nayru frowned. "You realize, Faore, that not only am I older than you, but I am not a child."

Din rolled her eyes and placed a hand over her sister's mouth. "Ley it go, Nayru."

The small fairy flew back to them very hesitantly settled on Farore's outstretched hand. "W-what are you doing here, Your Holinesses?" Nayru would have said something but Din's hand kept her silence.

Farore brushed her fingers around the fairy's soft glow. "We are visiting this little boy," she explained. "He is very special, you see. He will be very important."

"This little boy," the fairy asked incredibly. "But he's too small. And the Great Deku Tree hasn't even given him a fairy yet. Besides, he can't leave the Forest. How important can he be if he can't leave the Forest."

Nayru finally got Din's hand from her mouth. "You are stepping out of your place, little one. These things cannot be revealed."

The little creature squeaked and hid as best she could behind Farore's thumb. Din sighed. "Do not worry about her. But she is right. You cannot be told. We cannot speak of such things to mortals."

"No matter how many dreams we may send them," Nayru muttered to the Power Goddess. Din merely shrugged.

"It is time that we left this place," Farore said. "Go back."

The little fairy bowed awkwardly and flew away to her parents. Her mother caught her in a tight hug and said sharply, "Navi!" Farore smiled warmly. What an interesting little fairy! She was quite brave to come to them all by herself. She would do well with the young Hero. The Deku Tree should know this.

"Should we move him back to the treehouse," Din asked.

"No," said Nayru. "He will wonder why he is not where he fell asleep, as would the Sage. You know she takes care of him." Din nodded. She removed the red cloak from her shoulders, reveling all of glory. She laid the cloak out on the ground and motioned to her youngest sister. Din stood and straightened out the flowing red skirts around her legs. Nayru followed suit but rolled her cloak into a ball to form a pillow. Farore covered the sleeping boy with her own cloak and stood.

Din adjusted her golden armor and motioned for her sisters to join her. Nayru flipped her ponytail and strolled over regally. Farore kissed the child on the forehead and hesitantly came over.

With a flash of golden light, Din and Nayru disappeared. Farore smiled slyly and walked back over to the boy. "Oh my little boy," she said. She settled herself back on the cool grass of the Meadow. Her little boy would be facing his trials soon. She had been watching him for so long. She had led his dying mother into the Forest. She had implored the Deku Tree to protect him. She was still watching him, more so than her sisters with their charges. Now that she was here, she did not want to leave him.

He would be facing so much. Terrors and evils beyond what men twice his age had never imagined. He would loose his innocence so young, only ten years old. Three more years...Din's charge, the Greudo king, would come to Hyrule demanding their sacred Triforce. Din was upset that her charge was the evil being, but even she could do nothing. The young Hero would be sent to fight him, but he would be too young.

The Master Sword would lock his spirit away until his body was strong enough. During that time, their dear creation–all of Farore's dear children–would be plunged into darkness. Her dear little boy would fight that darkness, just because of something a little girl told him. She would be a wise, beautiful girl. The young Hero fight all for her. He would brave the evil just for her.

Farore sighed. He did not deserve it. He was only a child. His mind, even after his time in the Sacred Realm, would still be innocent. The darkness of Hyrule would harden him. It would haunt him forever. Farore wanted nothing more than to scoop him into her arms and take him away. She wanted to bring him back to her realm, raise him as her own son, protect him...

She had specifically been there at this boy's making. She had been slowly shaping him for years. He would be strong, caring, and courageous. He would be decent and kind. He would not be selfish. He would do everything for the love of his Princess.

"Farore!" a deep voice boomed through the Meadow. Farore frowned slightly towards the heavens. The boy was stirring. He shifted over to his back and groggily blinked his bright blue eyes up at her.

Farore offered him a final farewell before he could truly awake, her voice echoing through the trees. "We will be watching, Link..."


End file.
